tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bureau of Magical Things Wiki
:Season 2 is confirmed! Follow the production from December 2019 to July 2020! :WARNING: THIS WIKI CONTAINS SPOILERS. Welcome to the official The Bureau of Magical Things wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything that is related to The Bureau of Magical Things! There are ' ' and the wiki has been growing ever since it was founded in April 2018. Please contribute to this wiki so that we can create a comprehensive database for the series. Today is and there are currently edits to this wiki. You can easily add to that number! Please read the Policies, and have fun on the wiki! This extraordinary original series follows the adventures of teenage girl Kyra who is magically transformed into a Tri-ling when caught in a clash between an elf and a fairy. Now being part human, part fairy and part elf, her new friends Lily (a fairy) and Imogen (an elf) introduce her to their secret world and take her to a magic school headed by Professor Maxwell. Here Kyra learns how to control her newfound magical powers and begins to lead a double life. When Kyra develops powerful unpredictable magic, and the source of her power is revealed, she becomes a valuable weapon and an unexpected threat emerges. These young guardians, humans, fairies and elves must unite to save both their worlds. Kyra frame.png|Kyra Imogen frame.png|Imogen Lily frame.png|Lily Darra frame.png|Darra Ruksy frame.png|Ruksy Peter frame.png|Peter Professor Maxwell frame.png|Prof. Maxwell Orla frame.png|Orla Sean frame.png|Sean Team Elf or Team Fairy? Elf Fairy Do you want a Season 2? Yes. No. I don't really care. I don't like this show. The Bureau of Magical Things is being broadcast in 170+ countries worldwide! Produced and premiering in Australia, the show is covered by this Wiki in its original language (English), yet numerous international translations are out there (such as Germany's Club Der Magischen Dinge). If you are a fan of The Bureau of Magical Things and you speak any language other than English, feel free to create and/or contribute to your native language's version of this Wiki and link back here. Together, we will give rise to an international family of Wikis reflecting the worldwide hit that is The Bureau of Magical Things. Fanfiction writer? Share your stories on the The Bureau of Magical Things Fanon Wiki today! *To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. However, before creating a new page, please check to see if there is another page with a similar title. To check, you can either conduct a simple search or by looking through the . In fact, you should look at the " " list to see what is needed. type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new page! *Want to upload a picture? Click . *Want to create a blog post? Click *Want to help edit pages we're stuck on? Look at the list of stubs here. *'ZDF Enterprises' **'ZDFE' *'Twitter' *'Facebook' *'Instagram' *'TV Tonight' *'Ausfilm' *'Nickelodeon' *'Wikipedia' *'Internet Movie Database' *'TVTropes' Category:Browse